


Changing Diapers

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera and his terrible, terrible babysitting woes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Diapers

# [Fanfic] Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 59L: Changing Diapers

  
**Story:**  Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:** Changing Diapers  
 **Pairing:** Gokudera x Lambo (59L)  
 **Rating:**  None  
 **Type:** Crack + Gen + Drabble  
 **Warning:** None.  
 **Credits:**[](http://infringe.livejournal.com/profile)[ **infringe**](http://infringe.livejournal.com/)  for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Dedicated to:**  [](http://iniquiti.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iniquiti**](http://iniquiti.livejournal.com/) who was lamenting on how there weren't enough Gokudera x Lambo fics.   


* * *

  
“Stupid cow! Stop squirming and get over here!” Gokudera shouted with the safety pin still in his mouth. Lambo was crying, no, wailing as he sat on the baby diaper changer because he had just wet his clean-spanking-new cowprint Bovino brand pants. 

 

“Fuck this!” Gokudera shouted in desperation. He hit the baby Lambo on the head and yelled again in frustration, “Stop crying! And for pete’s sake, shut up!” It wasn’t as if the great Storm Guardian of the powerful Vongola Familgia wanted to change diapers. But Mrs. Sawada went to go grocery shopping and he couldn’t let Tenth change the diapers! No fucking way!

 

Then Lambo did stop crying. He looked up at the silver-haired boy with tears welling up in his eyes. Then the baby hiccupped. He tested his whimpers to see how they sounded. And then finally, he started wailing again – even louder this time to the dismay of the young fourteen-year-old Guardian of the Storm. 

 

Just then, Gokudera Hayato, the Right-hand man of the Great Tenth of Vongola Familigia, finally had enough and snapped. He busted out his multiple dynamites he had just cleaned last night from the secret folds of his clothing, and was about to light them all up and stuff them in the mouth of that crying baby. Realizing he’s being threatened, and because he just couldn’t take any more abuse, Lambo took out his Ten Years Bazooka from the secret storage inter-dimensional folds of his hair and blasted himself to the future; it had to be a better place than here.

 

Gokudera coughed as the smoke faded away. Then the safety pin in his mouth dropped as he was faced with the ten-years-later Lambo Bovino, the Thunder Guardian of the future.

 

Now, Gokudera had met with adult Lambo many times previously, so seeing him wouldn’t be anything new. The problem was that this time, Lambo was buck-nude, save for the diapers he was wearing, as he tried to shift and get out of the cramped diaper changer he was forced into when he came to the past. 

 

“Ah~ Good afternoon, Gokudera-shi.” Lambo said amiably, his face a bit flushed from the obvious embarrassment. “Goodness, I’ve come to the past again. What an awkward situation.” Lambo calmly said as he hugged himself so he had more room and buried his face into his knees. 

 

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING DIAPERS?!” Gokudera blurted out loud, shocked beyond belief. “In fact, why the fuck are you naked?!” 

 

“Ah, you wouldn’t know right now huh, Gokudera-shi?” Lambo said as he peered through one eye, still trying to cover most of his nude body as much as possible. “Well, you should… perhaps in the future. Goodness.”

“The fuck are you talking about?!” Gokudera exclaimed. Lambo hung his head. He sure didn’t need a desolation bullet; he had one of his own right now. 

 

“Well, I wet my pants again… and for punishment, you, Gokudera-shi, told me to clean the bathrooms squeaky clean in my diapers… so….” Lambo chuckled in embarrassment. Then all he said next was, “Goodness… what a predicament.”

 

Gokudera was flabbergasted. “You… you…. You…!!!” Gokudera stammered as he pointed at adult Lambo in disbelief.

 

Then, five minutes were up. The baby Lambo was back. He was holding a toothpaste…. and clearly, he was eating it.

 

“Ah! Look! I found this! It taste good! It’s Lambo-san’s!” Lambo said as he squeezed some more of the toothpaste to eat.

 

Gokudera grabbed Lambo by the hair and dragged him towards the bathroom.

 

Tsuna stepped out of his room to see Gokudera dragging the crying baby Lambo to the restroom and shouted anxiously, “Gokudera-kun! What are you doing with Lambo?!”

 

Gokudera turned around in a huff and told his boss, “I’m getting him potty trained _right now!_ ”

 

 

 


End file.
